Fatekeepers inn
by aiilee
Summary: Nick and Selena are going to an inn in order to spend time together, while Miley's there as a temporary innkeeper. Not everything goes the way you think it will, and miley and nick are about to find out. first story, please excuse my mistakes


The clock ticked on as Selena sat on her couch, nervously fiddling with the watch on her wrist. Tonight she was definitely dressed to impress. She had on a white strapless dress, and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, with strands of loose hair that curled just right.

This was the very outfit she wore the night they met, and it was bound to bring back memories. At least she hoped so. Her relationship with Nick hasn't been too good these days, so Selena prepared this surprise just for him.

I mean, it's not that they were fighting or anything. Nick was too much of a gentleman to let that happen. If they ever did argue about something, Nick would let Selena win, because that's just the kind of guy he was.

But I guess that's where the problem lies too. Selena was the "too innocent to actually get close to" type of girl, which automatically made guys afraid to touch her, thinking that she'd probably slap them or something. And since Nick was so polite, he didn't even try to kiss her.

You can imagine how romantic this relationship is. If it was any other guy she might have just dumped him. But Nick was just so charming, with his adorable curly hair, and deep hypnotizing eyes. She just couldn't help but fall in love with him.

So, she decided to do this in order for them to get closer. After all, she was _Selena Russo_. Even if she was just a Disney star, any other guy would kill to go on a date with her.

Finally deciding to tell him the good news, she picked up her cell and dialed his number. After two (achingly slow) rings, he picked up.

"Hey."

"Hi, um… look, Nick, do you mind coming over in a few minutes?" Selena asked nervously.

Nick smiled, "sure, why not? Be there in a sec."

"O-okay, love you."

"You too." And with that, he hung up.

* * *

"Damn it Miley! I thought you said we were finally going to have a work free summer!" Demi complained.

"Look, this isn't my fault." Miley replied bitterly. "It's all because of my brother. That bastard somehow convinced my dad that working for the Talinngs family for 5 years wasn't enough and that if I go for one more year it will "teach me skills that could determine my future." So now we're stuck here for 2 months."

Demi pouted, thinking of all the fun things they could have done if it wasn't for this job.

"No fair! Why do I have to help you? As my bestie, you should let me be free and do whatever I wish."

"Because," Miley explained, "If you don't, Santa will visit you at night with a bag of coal and use it to smash your face until you're so ugly even _I_ won't recognize you. Now quit whining and start reading that list Mrs. Talinng gave us."

This caused Demi to quickly look down, and go over the long list in her hand. Truth was, she didn't mind working with Miley at all. They did this every summer for 5 years. It almost felt like a tradition. Of course, she would love to be staring at hot guys right now, but being a loyal best friend, she had to go along with Miley.

"Wait, she's leaving US to take care of the inn?" Demi asked after reading the sheet of paper in her hands.

"Yeah, I mean, we've been working here for such a long time. Besides, all we have to do is clean up after them, make them food, and show them where the best tourist spots are. Plus her son is gonna check up on us every once in a while."

"If you say so, as long as we at least get to have some fun. Wouldn't it be great though if the inn burns down? Then we could do whatever we want. "

"Oh sure, that would be great! We should just burn it down. Who cares if Mrs. Talinng sues us? Jail is lots of fun. " Miley retorted sarcastically.

Demi stuck out her tongue. "Well whatever, I just decided that we're gonna have an awesome time."

"Of course we are" Miley laughed. "Amazing people like us can make anything interesting." She was right, this was most definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Nick still couldn't believe that the two of them were going to go to an inn alone. It's hard to remember why he said yes, but it's most likely because he didn't want to hurt her.

"_So, will you come with me?" Selena asked, her eyes looking at everything except Nick. "I understand if you say no, but this might be the only time we have together alone. After all, the paparazzi can't follow us there."_

"_Wait, so it's your family's friend's inn?"_

"_Yes, it'll be so fun! You're my boyfriend, don't you want to come with me?" Selena asked desperately. _

_Nicks eyes softened. "Of course I want to come with you babe. This is going to be great. Just promise me you'll talk to my parents about it. If I tell them they're gonna get suspicious, but you know they trust you."_

"_Definitely! I'll make sure they say yes! I love you so much!" Selena said, giddy with excitement._

Thinking back, nick thinks he made the right choice. But as he remembered the boring evenings, the polite dates, and the quick goodbyes, he can't help but think he made a huge mistake.


End file.
